


Drowning Lessons

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More than one person died in the lake. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the 1x03 "Dead in the Water" coda challenge at LiveJournal's 100_Ghosts. Written in 2008.

Twenty years had passed since Peter Sweeney’s ghost tried to drown Lucas Barr. But Lucas would never forget.

He’d bought the Carlton’s old lakeside cabin in an attempt to be closer to his father or face his fears or atone for his grandfather or something. He loved it, even though he couldn’t keep the kitchen sink from backing up.

Sometimes in the morning fog he’d see a blonde diving off the dock. Other times there were wet footprints leading to the back door.

Lucas wondered if Dean Winchester was still hunting ghosts. And if his mother had kept Dean’s number.


End file.
